Seduzione
by KuroSkylark
Summary: Seduzione: Italian word for seduction which the term refers to any act of persuasion, between heterosexual or homosexual individuals, and excluding the issue of chastity, that leads to sexual intercourse.  Pein X Naruto


**Anime:** Naruto Shippuden

**Pairings:** Pein / Naruto = YAOI

**Rating:** Mature for explicit content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, evidence: Pein is dead and Naruto still going after Sasuke

**UnBeta would be soon hopefully!**

* * *

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ Pein X Naruto °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

_**Seduzione**_

_**By: **__**xXxPyroxXx**_

"_Seduction is always more singular and sublime than sex and it commands the higher price.__**" **_**(Jean Baudrillard)**

Sighing for the thirteenth time, the sixth hokage leaned back on his chair staring at the pile of paper sheets resting on his desk wanting to all turn into ashes. Momentarily closing his eyes and rubbing his temple to ward off the oncoming headache, half of those piles were from other villagers wanting to live on Konoha, since it's the safest place up-to-date after the war against Madara Uchiha. It's still a surprise at the outcome of the battle, after Sasuke and the Akatsuki turn on him at the last second. As thanks from Tsunade for their help she let the Uchihas be back to reside on the village and under the request of Naruto, the Akatsuki was to become the sixth hokage's personal assassination and tactical squad. So now Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure, had both the Akatsuki and ANBU under his disposal.

Running his fingers through his soft golden locks he let out a frustrated yelled, he has not be able to take a break for a whole week with only twenty-four hours of sleep! Though that's not what was getting the young hokage mad and stress. Letting his head fall down to collide with the wooden desk with a thud the door was open revealing his ex-sensei.

"What's with you, Naruto? It's rare to see you deprived." Kakashi stated raising an eyebrow at the blonde across from him though covered behind rows of piles of white.

Naruto swing a pile of papers out of his line vision to clearly see the ANBU leader. After the years Kakashi drop out of eligible candidates for becoming the next hokage though it wasn't necessary since the whole population voted for the young hero and more drop in when the news of Naruto being the only son of Minato Namikaze. Now Naruto understood why, what a smart move, but he never gave a second though after all his long-lived dream has finally become true. The only problem is, he should of though ahead.

Naruto glared at Kakashi though it came out more of a pout. "I have not slept in a week and cursing Pein right now." Was the answer the blond gave.

Just then his door was opened once again stepping in the mention man, "What about me?" asked the Akatsuki leader walking to stand next to the copy ninja. Naruto on the other hand turn his chair around crossing his arms not daring to look over the newcomer.

Kakashi, clearly amused at the situation, turn to Pein then back at Naruto before settling his gaze on the orange-head. It wasn't unforeseen this kind of attitude toward each other as it was almost always seen between the two. An odd couple the two made. Yup, the Sixth Hokage is the lover of the Akatsuki Leader. It sure made a huge scandal when the two finally came out and reveal it. Not many people were happy to hear that, and it wasn't because both were males.

It just that he wasn't the type of partner they wanted for their innocent young hokage to have. In those days Pein had to endure attacks and threats from the whole village before he was finally accepted as a capable lover. And all that and they still haven't had sex together. The sharingan user shiver at the upcoming civil war that would surely come if the villagers ever found out that Naruto's virginity was taken away. The war will, without a thought, have more casualties than the Kyuubi attack, and that's within the village one could only imagine if news spread to other Nations.

The copy nin let out an audible of air before putting his hand on Pein's shoulder giving him a 'good luck' look before making his exit. It is best to leave those two alone. Closing the door behind him he told the guards to leave with him.

"Naruto." Started Pein, but was cut off by the sudden orders given.

"There been some commotion on the Land of Waves from rogues not letting pass on the Great Naruto Bridge."

"Why are you upset?"

"I want the Akatsuki to head out as soon as possible and solve the problem, only kill if necessary."

"Quit ignoring me, Naruto."

"Your dismiss."

Pein clench his hands as he fully glared at the back of the chair where Naruto was. He couldn't come to mind why Naruto was acting this way; he hasn't done anything wrong so far. Closing his eyes to keep his mind from going into a rampage. The Akatsuki leader could not do anything about it since the boy was in hokage mode and above else he would be defying orders from his leader.

The Akatsuki leader took a step back while bowing though still angered, "As you order, Sixth Hokage." he left closing the door abruptly behind him.

Naruto slowly turned his chair to see if Pein left, letting out another sigh he put his hand to cover his eyes. He didn't mean to use his status to solve the problem, but he just couldn't come up with anything else on the time. The blond tensed as he felt the vibes earlier radiating from his back, if he would of turn around to face him, he was sure to give in and forgive the other, but he promised himself to not be the first to give in. Realizing his mission for the day, Naruto jumped up and left running away from the hellhole, using his father's most known jutsu, the yellow flash, he by passed the guarding shinobis that were meant to keep him on his office.

Finally on the gates of the Hokage's Office entrance, the young blond jogged around turning his eyes everywhere hoping to see the solver that would hopefully help him with his current problem. Spotting the said man mention, who was sleeping on the branch of the training grounds from his childhood in which the three trunks were still in displayed? He had to find a way to blow this field up; it brought to many bad memories.

"Oi, Shikamaru!"

The young genius lifted one eye to look down at the person calling him. Standing up he lifted himself from his resting place and jumped down landing in front of Naruto. "What's up, Naruto?"

"I want to have sex."

Plain and simple.

….

Three

Two

One

"What the hell! Do you even know what you're asking! If Pein found out he would literally rip my head off!" panicked Shikamaru grabbing Naruto's shoulders and shaking some sense into him. Besides if the village found out…well damn!

Naruto stared at Shikamaru as he grew two heads. Where in that sentence did he mention he wanted to have sex with him? Thinking back at what he said, he understood what it implied. Grabbing his friend's hands away from his shoulder, calming him down. "Hey calm down! Not with you." These seem too have worked as the genius came back to earth and tilted his head in confusion. "I want to have sex with Pein, but he doesn't want to. He said something about not wanting to hurt me and that I'm too young. For god's sake I'm almost going to turn twenty!" Insert sweatdrop.

"I thought th-", started Shikamaru but was cut off by the pissed off blond

"You thought wrong!"

"You didn't even le-"

"I. Want. Sex." Stated Naruto glaring the black hair nin.

"Fine, so what do you want for me to do?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't want for Pein to think that way, so I need your brain and help me find a way to seduce Pein for when he comes back from that fake mission I send him on." Said Naruto matter of fact not one bit scared that he just send an order to a well known ex-killing assassin criminals to a false mission.

"Pein, and not to mention the others, would be really mad at you for that."

"No they won't."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because, I'm the Sixth Hokage."

At that Shikamaru shake his head at the simple answer, "How many times does one have to tell you, that your title doesn't always solve everything Naruto."

Naruto just shrugged, "It worked for my dad."

Shikamaru stared at Naruto for a while. Before replying, "….no comment…" Gesturing for the blond to follow him back to the town he sighed seeing Naruto smile innocently swinging his arms beside him as if he wasn't going to do anything bad. He knew better when Naruto had that kind of smile gracing his face, in fact everyone just backed away from the duo. Naruto was up to something. "Would you stop that?"

Somewhere else on the road to the Land of Waves, Pein sneezed before a shiver run down his spine.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ Pein X Naruto °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

* * *

**Part One finished I'm trying to finish second part by tomorrow though I don't really guarantee.**

**Review it'll make me update faster **


End file.
